1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system, in particular, an image forming apparatus and an image forming system with a function of image forming through a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional printer which carries out printing according to print jobs downloaded from servers, as is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-12053, for example.
When an error (such as a paper jam) occurs during execution of a job, the conventional printer displays error information on the operation panel.